The present invention relates to lamp socket, and relates more particularly to a safety lamp socket which has two metal spring plates spaced below the center metal contact plate and the side metal contact plate to prevent an electric shock, and a curved clamping plate for fastening the lamp socket to any of a variety of supports such as tree twigs, tree branches, wall nails, flat supporting boards, the eaves, thw gutters, etc.
Regular lamp sockets for Christmas tree light set are generally comprised of a socket body having a center metal contact plate and a side metal contact plate, a socket cap fastened to the socket body to hold down the electrical wire against the center metal contact plate and the side metal contact plate. When the socket cap is fastened to the socket body, the pointed tips of the center metal contact plate and the side metal contact plate are forced to pierce the insulator of the electrical wire and to make electrical contact with a respective conductor in the electric wire. This structure of lamp socket is not safe in use. When a child inserts the fingers or a metal object into the socket body, an electric shock tends to occur. Furthermore, regular lamp sockets for Christmas tree light set also have a clip on the outside, which may be directly molded on the socket cap (see FIGS. 15, 16, and 17) or the socket body (see FIG. 18), for fastening to a support. The clip of a regular lamp socket can only fasten the socket body to small tree twigs or a suspension rope, and is not practical for fastening the socket body to a thick flat plate or the eaves, etc.